


Retrieval

by gayamyrose



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Lyla did not meet Uno beforehand in this fic, M/M, Major Character Death is Canon, PK2 Fix-it basically, Spoilers for PK2 (duh), The reaction from PK2 we deserved., Will Be Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Everett Ducklair suddenly sweeps back into Duckburg, turning everything upside down for the Duck Avenger in the process. Crushed, angry, and suddenly left with no choice, he turns to the only person he can for help.





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

A quiet evening of reading and the mundane routine she’d settled into was all Lyla had planned for tonight. After a hard (boring) day’s work at Channel 00, she deserved to relax a little. Not liking to waste her time sleeping, Lyla often laid in bed at nights on her computer or with a good book. The reporter had just opened her favorite read when someone knocked softly on her door. It was so soft a normal duck would’ve easily missed it, but Lyla was no ordinary duck. 

Curiosity peaked, she set her book town and opened the door. It was nearly two A.M., surely none of her neighbors were awake at this hour. Much to her surprise, the Duck Avenger stood with his hand still posed to knock. He looked disheveled, had tear tracks on his face, and his expression was worryingly blank. Alarm bells rang in her head, and the thing that worried her most was that he’d clearly come in the way Donald usually did, not the Avenger, who was accustomed to entering through the window.

“Avenger! What’s wrong?” She asked, quickly pulling him inside. Lyla poked her head out the door to check for her neighbors. None in sight. She closed the door with a relieved sigh. 

The Avenger hadn’t moved from the spot she’d pulled him too, his arms limp at his side and his eyes staring into space. He was clearly in shock about something, Lyla’s scan proved he had no physical injuries besides a few old bruises. She frowned, took him by the shoulders and gently led him to the sofa. The lights were dimmed and the curtains were immediately closed. Anyone catching the masked hero in this state besides her would not be good.

“I’m going to make you a cup of tea, and then let’s talk, okay?” Lyla spoke to him softly, leaning down to face level. He nodded, and she left him to go in the kitchen. In the doorway she spared a fleeting glance back at him and her frown deepened.

The Avenger sat, unmoving on the sofa until his friend came back with a cup of steaming tea. He took it with shaking hands, sipped, then set it in his lap. Luckily, the suit prevented it from burning his feathers. Lyla sat down gingerly next to him and put her arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

“Donald. What happened?” 

The smaller duck made to open his mouth, but instead of words a sob came out. He started crying into his hands, loudly and wetly. Lyla gasped softly and pulled him to her chest. Donald clung to her as he sobbed. Her eyebrows knit together as she rubbed circles on his back. This certainly was not the reaction she’d been expecting from him. In the  
years she’d known the Avenger, she’d never once seen him cry like this! Her heart hurt, and her brain yelled at her to get more information. She muted that part and continued to comfort her friend.

She waited until his crying was small sniffles before she tried to speak again. However, Donald beat her to it.

“My....my friend is dead. He’s gone—Ducklair killed him.” He said, his voice hoarse from crying. 

Lyla immediately went rigid at the implications, but Donald pushed forward.

“He was the friend I never let you meet, except he was kind-of more than a friend, I-I don’t know what happened! Everything was fine, but then Ducklair suddenly came back and k-killed U—“ Donald burst into tears again, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Oh Donald, I’m so sorry. Did you call the police? Did you see him do it?” Lyla probed.

Donald threw his hands up in the air, frustration bubbling up.

“No! But he’s gone and Ducklair admitted it to me! And there’s nothing I can do because he wasn’t—my friend wasn’t a real person!” The Avenger jumped up and started pacing as he yelled, face red.

“Ducklair made him so he thinks he can do anything he wants with him! He called him an it. A machine! Uno was not an it! I didn’t even get to say goodbye!” All of the fight seemed to just dissolve out of his body then, and he slumped back on the couch.

“I confronted Ducklair after he told me. We fought, but I couldn’t hurt him. I ran away. Lyla, I don’t know what to do.” He whispered. “I need help.” 

Now it was Lyla’s turn to be in shock. She was greatly troubled by all that Donald had just said. Everett Ducklair murdered someone which was not all that exciting, rich people did what they wanted when they wanted, but that someone was not exactly a person? 

“What exactly was Uno?” She asked.

Donald sighed. 

“He was a supercomputer. A very advanced A.I. that was in Ducklair tower. He told me that Everett created him to have someone as smart as him to talk to. I don’t understand, Lyla.” He looked up at her with a defeated expression. He didn’t wait for her reply before continuing.

“I’ve met Ducklair twice, and he was never like this. He even went so far as to refer to Uno as his friend, before. It’s like his personality did a complete one-eighty. I felt like I met an entirely different man today.” 

The reporter part of Lyla was saying that this was the scoop of the century, to prove Donald for more information. The time cop part of her was alarmed and wanted to report this immediately, but the other part of her desperately just wanted to comfort her friend. Her reporter side won out, she started to question Donald. 

“Are you sure it was actually Everett Ducklair? Maybe it was someone else?” Lyla got up and put her hand on her chin. 

“Donald, I’m going to need you to tell me exactly what happened, in as much detail as you can manage.” 

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

“It started tonight, I tried to get into to the secret floor like usual, oh yeah, by the way, Ducklair tower has a secret floor, and—-“

———

The Duck Avenger had just apprehended an arms dealer, and after a long day’s work he was headed back to the tower. He waved back to the police man who yelled his thanks as he flew off. He’d just advised the arms dealer to get a real job, which is something he needed as well. After losing his job at Channel 00, he was a little short on funds (broke). That was not something you could be when you had a mortgage and three kids. 

“I should look for ads in the paper, but ever since I lost my job I haven’t had a moment of peace!” The Avenger mumbled to himself as he flew high above the city. He perked up as he neared the top of Ducklair tower. The Avenger had been going all day and most of the night, he was really tired. Maybe Uno could make him some tea. He smiled at the thought. 

“I do love being a superhero, but the pay is non-existent…” 

The Avenger landed on the tip of the secret outside entrance, when to his surprise and alarm is snapped shut.

“HEY!” He yelled, falling back. His grip on the X-Transformer broke and he scrambled to reach it. Fear gripped the hero’s heart as the possibility of becoming a splat on the pavement was suddenly no longer just a possibility. At the last second, much to his relief he managed to grab his shield. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he flew back up, more than a little peeved.

“Something’s not working with the building. Are you there, Uno? Get me a muzzle, one of the gargoyles tried to bite me and…” Donald paused. Uno wasn’t responding. That was weird.

“...Uno? Do you copy?” 

Donald flew up to the ledge at the top directly before the tower’s tallest windows. Armored bulkheads slammed down as he tried to approach, and he furrowed his brows. Was Uno testing him? The Avenger grinned and prompt took off again. How could he disappoint his artificial intelligence? 

He circled around the building and dove for the disgusted ship’s exhaust pipes. The small duck’s grin widened as he located the secret door and pried it open.

“Hehe! I bet even Uno forgot these—“ 

Donald jumped as the small door snapped shut. He turned and saw mechanical hands reaching out for him. The duck let out panicked yells as the hands grabbed him suddenly and forcefully, wrapping their long arms around him before he could even react. He didn’t have time to struggle as they swiftly dragged him into another room. 

A large gun was shoved in his face.

“W-What the f—“ 

It shot out a large glop of gelatin, encasing his entire body and closing off his oxygen supply! He tried to wiggle out of it, but it kept him stuck in place. His face turned red as he was deprived of air, vision starting to swim. Was this finally how the Duck Avenger would meet his end? 

“That’s enough!” A voice cut through the silence, “Release him immediately!” 

The Avenger was abruptly dropped and he hit the floor hard. He took a large, gasping breath and started hacking up gelatin loudly and grossly. 

“Uno...what the hell’s gotten into you?” He wheezed, pounding his chest. 

“I’m sincerely sorry, Duck Avenger.” The voice spoke again and he glanced up.  
“It was not at all my intention to harm you!” 

The Avenger gasped loudly, head snapping up. 

“Everett Ducklair!” He exclaimed. What was he doing here? Donald watched him as descended the stairs quickly, rushing to help him up. 

“I thought I deactivated all the security systems, but it seems I was mistaken. I’m still a bit rusty, heheh.” 

“Oh, forget it! It’s good to see you again!” Donald waved his hand as if the incident was already forgotten. If it was an accident there was no need to get upset about it. “I just hope you stay a little longer than one day this time!” He said as he wrung out some gelatin from his cape.

Ducklair chuckled. 

“I’m sure I will! I wanted to let you know in due time, Duck Avenger. I’ve returned. To stay, this time.” He announced, and gestured for Donald to follow. He started walking towards the exit as he spoke. “I’ve bought back Ducklair Tower from Mr. McDuck! The transfer of the building will be official in a few days, as will my return to the helm of Duckliar Industries!” 

They stepped into the elevator and carried them to the top floor swiftly.

“Uh...well….that’s great! I’m sure Uno’s happy about this!” Donald said, clapping his hands together. 

Ducklair paused, as if he’d forgotten something, then snapped his fingers.

“Oh yeah...Uno? I know you were...how do you say...very fond of it! I believe it’s right that I inform you.” 

The Avenger raised a brow at Ducklair’s phrasing, waiting for him to continue. The words that came out of the man’s mouth next were said so casually that Donald scarcely believed them.

“The artificial unit named Uno ceased its functions an hour ago. Because of my return, it’s activity is no longer necessary.” 

Donald felt like someone had just dumped a cold bucket of ice on top of his head. He did a double take, he must have not heard that correctly.

“Y-You deactivated Uno?” He asked incredulously. “He was my friend! I-“

“It was a machine, Duck Avenger! Very realistic, sure, but still a machine!” Ducklair interrupted, walking away as Donald continued to stand and stare at Uno’s now empty sphere. The green bubbles flickered against each other, the sight normally comforting but now chilling. He tore himself away and dumbly followed after Ducklair, who went to sit at a large desk that was now at the top of the room.

“This place will go back to being a business establishment where you’ll always be welcome, although in different circumstances from today.” Ducklair informed him, sitting in the chair. 

Donald’s entire body shook with anger. He squeezed his eyes shut as a million violent thoughts ran through his head. What the hell was happening?

“How can you just do that?” The Avenger’s voice was low, but it still reverberated through the room.

“Excuse me?” Ducklair turned around to face a very angry superhero. “What do you mean?” 

“Uno! How could you say that about him? He worked so hard to gain your respect, and you told him you were his friend! How could you betray him like that!” 

With each word he spoke, the Avenger’s voice became louder and he advanced slowly upon Ducklair. His righteous anger over the betrayal of his friend did not phase Ducklair. The man stood his ground, simply raising his eyebrows, clearly not impressed with the Avenger’s attitude. 

“It was just a machine. There’s no need to get emotional over it.” Ducklair sniffed. 

The Avenger lunged, anger clouding his head and all he saw was red. Ducklair felt strong, calloused, suffocating hands wrap around his neck and hoist him up. He did not struggle, instead looking the Avenger directly in the eye. It was almost as if he was challenging him to try it. Donald was unable to keep his hands from shaking, body tense. 

“You’re making a mistake.” Ducklair gritted out, reaching up to pry the superhero’s hands off. 

“Bring him back!” Donald howled, throwing the other duck down with all his might. He hit the metallic floor hard, and for a moment Donald was scared he’d killed him. Had he accidentally just murdered he one man who could bring back Uno? That would be just his rotten luck. However, by some small, awful miracle, the billionaire raised his head and chuckled grimly. 

“I could, but machine you knew would be gone. All of it’s memory banks have been emptied, everything it learned would be gone. It would be an entirely different A.I. The one you knew is gone, forever.” Ducklair stood up, brushed himself off, and smoothed down his greased hair. He looked down from his nose at the Avenger, frowning.

“I think it would be best if you didn’t come back here. Due to my respect for the work you’ve done for Duckburg, I’m going to excuse this little...outburst.” He sneered, pressing a button on his desk. The elevator doors slid open behind them, and he gestured towards them.

“I believe you know the way out.” 

The Avenger backed up, panting. This could not be happening. This wasn’t Everett Ducklair, this could not be the same man he met all those months ago. Now that he was a superhero directly in the public eye, he could not just take his revenge on Ducklair here. The man was smart, he most definitely had this entire interaction recorded. The Avenger—no, Donald Duck would suffer the consequences, he had to think about his family, his civilian life, all the people that needed him as a hero. A tactical retreat would be best, the Avenger decided, backing up some more. 

“Fuck you.” Donald said and he spit on the floor. The small duck took a running start, sights set directly on the windows. Ducklair backed up, face grimacing in horror as Donald charged forward, using the X-Transformer to break through the glass. He flew off into the night, tears sliding down his beak. 

———

 

“Wow.” Lyla breathed, processing the story Donald had just relayed. “That’s…”

A few beats of silence passed, Lyla still thinking, and Donald recovering from telling the emotionally charged events. He shifted uncomfortably, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

“I know.” He finally said. Not for the first time in his life and certainly not the last, Donald was completely at a loss for what to do. He couldn’t go against one of the most powerful men in the world alone. Even with Lyla’s help, the task in front of him was daunting. 

“What do you want to do?” She asked, softly. 

“I want to get Uno back. I don’t care what Ducklair said. I owe it to Uno to at least try.” Donald laid his head back against Lyla’s shoulder, sighing tiredly. She made a noise of sympathy, draped her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder, laying her head atop his. Donald closed his eyes, taking comfort in his friend’s warmth. 

“I’ll help in any way I can.” She assured him. 

“Wanna help me break into Ducklair tower? I don’t think I’m exactly welcome there anymore.”

“Of course, whatever you need.” 

“Thanks, Lyla.”

———

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
